Thunder and the beating of his heart
by A.song.for.the.last.day
Summary: Bilbo is afraid of thunder and lightning. As Kili and Fili notice the halfling's fear, they decide to tease him a bit, making Bilbo upset. A certain dwarven king has to go after him and try to comfort him. Making him forget about his fear with a romantic action. I know, summary sucks. :P But please give it a try. :) Bagginshield Oneshot.


**HI,**

 **Here's a little Bagginshield fluff, being inspired by the rain and thunder outside. :)**

 **Oneshot.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all credit for these amazing figures goes to Tolkien.**

* * *

The wind howled around Erebor.

Thunder making the mountain shake, a flash of lightning brightening the darkened room every now and then.

Most of the company was seated in the recreation room, reading a book, playing a game, or just staring blankly into the distance.

Bilbo could be found in the far corner of the room, reading a book. Or at least, that's what he was trying to do.

As he had heard the first thunder in the distance he had started to feel slightly nervous.

His anxiousness only growing worse when the wind started to gain force, blowing the thunderstorm towards them.

And by now, as thunder was clearly hearable and lightning strikes flashed through the air, Bilbo felt terrified.

He tried to keep calm, he tried to keep his breathing under control, he tried to hide his grimacing face from the others. And he wished from the bottom of his heart the weather would blow over soon. 

It didn't take long before Fili noticed Bilbo flinched by the sound of Thunder and the strikes of lightning.

He also saw the fear on Bilbo's face, although he was trying to hide it behind his book.

" Kili." Fili called softly, giving a little nod towards Bilbo when he caught his brother's attention.

Kili looked at the hobbit for a few seconds, a grin spreading over his face before whispering. " He's afraid of the storm."

Fili nodded. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" If you're thinking about teasing him a bit, yes." Kili softly answered.

" I hope the storm will be over soon." Fili spoke , loud enough for Bilbo to hear.

" Why is that? " Kili asked when he saw Bilbo's eyes peering out above his book. Their burglar was clearly listening.

" Because, my dear brother, we are inside the mountain." Fili replied seriously. " And the mountain is the highest object in the near area. You know where lightning usually strikes, don't you? "

" On the highest point." Kili stated, putting on a worried face. " And Erebor is the highest point. Fili, do you think we could be hit?"

Fili shrugged. " There's a good possibility. The only thing we can do is wait and see." 

At that point Bilbo wasn't trying to hide behind his book anymore.

He blankly stared at the brothers, his face going paler by the second.

" Is something bothering you, Bilbo?" Kili asked, pretending to only just have seen the hobbit.

" Yes, ... no. " Bilbo stuttered, sliding off of his chair, walking towards Fili and Kili before letting out a big sigh.

" It's just, I heard the two of you talking about the storm and the mountain." Bilbo tried again, his voice trembling.

" Yes." Fili replied. " What about it?"

" Well, technically you are saying it isn't safe in here." Bilbo outed his worries. " Or am I wrong?"

" No Bilbo. You are right." Fili answered. " If lightning strikes the mountain, we are all dead meath."

Kili nodded in agreement. " Lightning strikes, Kaboom, death."

" Oh, well." Bilbo stuttered, his face growing even paler as it already was. " That's just ... lovely." 

Bilbo looked like he was going to faint, making it impossible for Fili and Kili to remain serious.

The brothers started laughing, slapping their hands on the table out of amusement.

The others in the room joined in on their laughter, all of them having followed the entire conversation.

" I don't understand what's so funny about this situation." Bilbo stated, looking at the dwarves in confusion. " Being killed by lightning is not funny."

" It's funny because it's not true." Fili cried out in laughter. " We are perfectly safe in here. I just can't believe you actually fell for that."

Bilbo's jaw dropped, the confusion on his face turning into knowledge when he finally understood what was going on.

His fear made place for sadness, then turned into anger as the others continued laughing.

" You think that was funny?!" He snapped at the brothers. " Is this how you entertain yourself?! By terrifying me?!"

The laughter stopped abruptly when Bilbo lashed out at Fili and Kili, all eyes directed at him.

" It was just a prank, Bilbo." Kili tried to sooth him. " You don't have to be so upset about it."

" Just a prank!?" Bilbo retorted, tears starting to blur his vision. " This was not a prank. This was pure bullying!"

Fili and Kili looked at him in confusion, not able to bring out another word as they were shocked by Bilbo's reaction.

Bilbo looked around the room, laying his eyes on every dwarf.

" And you, all of you." He said, his gaze still shifting from one to another. " You are no better then the two of them, since you all found it just as funny."

With those words said, he stormed out of the room.

" Bilbo wait! We didn't mean it like that!" Fili called after him. But it had no use, since Bilbo was already out of the room.

" Look what you've done!" Thorin scolded as he walked over to Fili and Kili " You scared him away."

" You were laughing pretty hard yourself, uncle." Fili defended himself and his brother. " If you think we went to far, you could have stopped us before we crossed that so called line of yours."

This caught Thorin of guard. Not knowing how to reply to his nephews, he looked to the others to find some help. But the others didn't speak a word.

" I'll go check on him." Thorin sighed before he walked out of the room.

Bilbo was laying on his bed, his face buried in his cushion, hot tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't help feeling betrayed by the others, he just couldn't figure out why they would make fun of him like that.

His thoughts got disturbed when he heard someone knocking at the door.

" Go away!" He yelled, not feeling much for company.

The door opened anyway and he heard someone entering the room.

" Bilbo,." He heard Thorin sigh. " Why are you so upset. My nephews were only teasing you. They did mean you no harm."

" Amrâl'im'ê." Thorin tried again when Bilbo didn't answer. " Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

" Amrâl'im' ê?" Bilbo questioned while he turned around to face Thorin. " If you love me, why didn't you interfere when your nephews almost gave me a heartattack? Why did you laugh with the rest of them when I almost fainted out of fear?"

" Bilbo, I understand you are afraid of thunder." Thorin spoke gently, sitting down on the bed with Bilbo. " But I do not understand why you are so upset with the joke they pulled on you. Yes, maybe they crossed the line a bit, but was your outburst really needed?"

Bilbo sighed when he realized they didn't know, they couldn't know since he had never told them.

" I haven't always been afraid of thunder." He confessed, looking at the dwarf. " When I was a little hobbit, still unknown to the dangers of lightning, I one day went out to play with a friend. It was a beautiful day, a warm day and we stayed out late, exploring a nearby forest.

When it started to rain we wanted to return back home, but we couldn't find our way back. By the time we realized we were lost, it had started to thunder. Lightning Strikes filling the air. My friend decided to climb a tree, he wanted to see if he could figure out which direction we had to go. Unfortunately for him, lightning struck the tree when he still was in it. He was dead immediately. Since that day I have feared thunder and lightning more than anything."

" I'm sorry." Thorin sighed, then pulled bilbo against him. " You should have told me. I would have seated myself beside you. I would have given Kili and Fili a scolding as soon they started teasing you."

" I should go apologize to them." Bilbo said, snuggling against the dwarf's chest. " They did not know. They couldn't know it would upset me this much. I don't think they would have done it if they only knew."

" You can tell them later." Thorin replied, releasing himself from Bilbo's grip and getting off of the bed. " First, You'll come with me."

" Where are we going?" Bilbo asked, getting to his feet.

" Outside." Thorin answered, reaching out his hand to Bilbo. "I want to show you something."

" It's still pouring outside." Bilbo interjected. " Not to mention the thunder."

" Come on Bilbo, you can either come with me willingly, or I can drag you outside." Thorin said, still holding out his hand. " It's your choice."

" I'm right beside you, Amrâl'im'ê." Thorin spoke as he saw Bilbo hesitating. " I swear, I won't let anything happen to you."

" You promise?" Bilbo asked.

" I promise." Thorin answered, smiling down at him.

Bilbo finally gave in and took Thorin's hand, then the two of them left the room, making their way outside.

The moment they came outside their clothes got soaked, thunder was still rumbling, lightning striking through the air.

" What is it you wanted to show me, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, trembling on his legs as he still was scared. " I want to go back inside as soon as possible."

" Be patient, Amrâl'im'ê." Thorin replied, walking further from the entrance, stretching out his arms in the rain.

" Follow me."

" I don't want to go any further." Bilbo said, shuffling around nervously. " I want to go back inside."

Thorin turned around, walking back towards Bilbo, only to take his hand and drag him further away from the entrance.

" No, let go of me!" Bilbo cried out, trying to break free of Thorin's grip. " I told you I didn't want to go any further."

" Hush." Thorin whispered, laying his arms around Bilbo's waist, pulling him closer. " The thing I wanted you to see, is actually a thing I wanted you to feel."

Bilbo looked up at Thorin in confusion. " I don't know where you are going with this."

Thorin laid a finger on Bilbo's lips. " Hush."

They stood there for a while, Thorin's eyes never leaving Bilbo's face and to his surprise, Bilbo noticed he had started to relax.

Slowly Thorin brought his face closer to bilbo's, teasingly rubbing his nose against Bilbo's, making the smaller being giggle.

" What is it?" Thorin asked, gazing into Bilbo's eyes.

" Your beard. It's tickling me." Bilbo replied, now wrapping his arms around the dwarf's neck. " It's a nice tickle though."

Thorin smiled before capturing Bilbo's lips with his own.

Bilbo kissed him back immediately, pressing his body closer to the dwarf's body as their kiss deepened.

The pouring rain somehow made it more intense and as long the kiss lasted, Bilbo had forgotten about the thunder and the lightning. He almost pouted when Thorin pulled back, wanting more.

" Now we can add kissing in the pouring rain to our list of firsts." Thorin softly said, gently placing his hand on Bilbo's cheek.

" Can we add it to our list of seconds and thirds and up to?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the dwarf.

The dwarf rested his head against Bilbo's. " Of course we can."

Bilbo jumped when another flash of lightning brightened the sky, the sound of thunder following right after.

Thorin took Bilbo's hand and laid it onto his chest. " Can you feel my heartbeat?"

" Yes, I can." Bilbo replied, feeling the steady beat of the dwarf's heart against the palm of his hand.

" Whenever you hear thunder, you think of this moment." Thorin said, laying his own hand over Bilbo's. " You think about you feeling my heartbeat. You think about me. Knowing I will be there to hold you, to comfort you, as long my heart is beating."

Thunder rumbled through the air again, but this time bilbo didn't flinch, neither did he jump, he just stood there, the palm of his hand still on the dwarf's chest.

" Amral'mê, Thorin." Bilbo softly spoke before he laid his head against the dwarf's chest.

Thorin looked at Bilbo in surprise as he heard Khuzdul coming out of his mouth, then smiled and squeezed him against his body even harder.

" I love you too, Bilbo Baggins."

* * *

 **Amrâl'im'ê = my love or love of mine.**

 **Amral'mê = I love you**

 **I'm sorry must my translation be wrong, I looked it up and found this on multiple sites. So I hope they are right.**

 **Thank you for reading.  
If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review. ;)**


End file.
